workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP PKMN MSTR 9
Authors Note: I'd like to thank comodo50 for advising me and helping me past a plot issue. Harry's trip to Mauville went well and Harry got in a lot of training. His three Hoenn starters evolved into their final forms. Aron evolved into Lairon and learned some more moves, and Swablu evolved into Altaria and finally became a Dragon-type. Trapinch also evolved and became another Dragon-type, which Harry was pleased about. Harry had gained another good Ghost-type when Duskull evolved into Dusclops, but it was still nothing compared to his Gengar. It was evolving and training his Milotic that took up a lot of Harry's time though. Taking a Pokemon from level fifteen to forty was hard work; even for Harry, but Milotic was now the same level as Harry's other Hoenn Pokemon. Sadly, Harry's battle with Wattson was very one-sided and an easy win, but Harry did catch himself a Magneton to eventually evolve into a Magnezone of his own. Despite Harry's easy victory over Wattson, a mere Gym Leader, he couldn't just stop training; that would be a mistake, and he continued. Naturally, this caused his Pokemon to evolve further. Lairon evolved into Aggron, which Harry was pleased with. Snorunt evolved into Glalie and gave Harry another good Ice-type. Vibrava evolved into a Flygon and Shelgon evolved into Salamence, that technically gave him six Dragon-types; when counting his Mega Charizard X, and got him one step closer to being a Dragon Master. Harry's Metang evolved into Metagross. Best of all, and after months of hard work and showering Togepi with love and affection and going out of his way to keep her happy, she evolved into a Togetic. Harry was so happy about that, he did truly care for her, and hoped that she would evolve because Harry wanted to start using her in Gym Battles. She also wanted to evolve into Togekiss soon after, which Harry was glad about. Harry's Hoenn Pokemon were shaping up to be his strongest yet, at this rate they would all be of sufficient strength to conquer a league alone. Harry wasn't just evolving and training his Pokemon either, he was also teaching them moves or having his other Pokemon teach them. Harry did need time to train his Legendaries after all! Harry would be training more, after he won his fifth badge from Flannery; the soon to be successor of the Lavaridge Towns Gym Leader. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no substitutions," Flannery's grandfather, Mr. Moore, said. "Trainers, send out your first Pokemon." "Go Mag!" Flannery said, sending out her Slugma. "Go Swampert!" Harry said. Flannery started things up with an order to use Flamethower, it was met and overpowered by Hydro Pump and then followed up with Muddy Water that left Slugma unable to battle. "Mag is unable to battle. Flannery send out your next Pokemon." Mr. Moore said. "Go Meg! Use Yawn!" Flannery ordered, to Harry's annoyance. "Hydro Pump," Harry ordered with visible annoyance. Flannery tried having her Slugma dodge, but the Hydro Pump followed it at high speed. Still, Harry had lost a Pokemon to Sleep status and would have to wake it up. "Meg is unable to battle! Flannery send out your next Pokemon." Mr. Moore said. "Go Torkoal! Use Overheat!" "Wake up, Swampert!" Harry bellowed, putting everything but his magic into the act. It and the Overheat allowed him to succeed. "Now... Hydro Pump!" "Use Overheat!" Flannery said, and the two moves met and began struggling for dominance.... The fire technique was evaporating the water and the water was also combating the heat, it was tedious and Harry opted to have Swampert cancel the Hydro Pump, shield against the weakened Overheat with Protect and then counter attack with Hydro Pump, striking Torkoal and knocking it backwards.... "Torkoal is unable to battle! The winner is Hadrian from Viridian City!" Mr. Moore said, before walking over to Harry. "Here is the Heat Badge, proof of your victory of the the Lavaridge Town Gym. 5000 Pokedollars will also be transfered into your account." "Thanks. I just need to go get my sixth badge in Fortree City now and then the other two." Harry said, quite please to be so close to finishing up with the tedious affair of getting badges. "Good luck. Winning three leagues in a row would be a first for anyone." Mr. Moore said, causing Harry to want to succeed even more. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Now that Harry had five badges, he left immediately for Fortree City. Harry had great luck while travelling, he caught a Steelix that was bullying a Torkoal, a Skarmory, and a giant Whiscash named Nero. Harry wasn't thrilled about the name, but attempting to change its name would be somewhat pointless; it was easily recognizable. And Harry continued training his Pokemon, of course, and taught his Hoenn starters Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, and Blast Burn. With Harry entering the home stretch as far as gyms were concerned, he began teaching his Pokemon more moves and preparing them for the Ever Grande Conference. All of Harry's Pokemon were shaping up to very strong, and Harry was even beginning to think he had mastered the art of training Pokemon. Harry had been teaching them moves to counter their weaknesses, and his Dusclops had decided to evolve without him convincing him, which gave him another powerful Pokemon in the form of Dusknoir. Harry felt that his next badge win would be easy, but Harry was used to it, and had decided to find other challenges for himself... like expanding his collection of Legendary Pokemon. It was time for Harry to battle Winona and win the Feather Badge. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no substitutions! Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" "Go Altaria!" Winona said. "Go Metagross!" Harry said, feeling that he could sweep Winona's team with it. Harry started them off by having Metagross restrain Alteria and then defeat it with Ice Punch. Her Pelipper was defeated next by its own psychically redirected Hydro Pump and a Thunder Punch. Not even Winona's Swellow was a challenge, but Harry was given the Feather Badge and six thousand Pokedollars by a humiliated Winona. Harry left Fortree City displeased with the battle, but he knew that he only needed to get eight badges and then he could battle tough trainers in the Ever Grande Conference. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry soon caught himself a Snorlax, and had wanted one for a while. It was very low level, but that was easily fixable. Harry just wished that he could have trained more for his battle with Tate and Liza. Harry was confident in his victory, but training was something of an obsession of his, and it had produced great results. Harry just hoped that he could get his third championship in a row. But first, Harry had to defeat the gym leaders Tate and Liza. He would be using his Dusknoir and Milotic for that and was hoping that they would be enough. Double Battles were a new experience for Harry and he would need to overcome that failing and at least become competent at them. Harry had practiced, of course, he would be an idiot to not have done so, and Harry felt that he had a good understanding of the skills required for Double Battles.... Still, only time would tell. After the referee, Tate and Liza's mother, specified the conditions of the battle the three of them sent out their Pokemon. "Go Solrock!" Tate said. "Go Lunatone!" Liza said. "Go Dusknoir and Milotic!" Harry said, using them to exploit three weaknesses of Tate and Liza's Pokemon. "Solrock use Solar Beam!" Tate ordered, beginning the battle. Liza followed with an Ice Beam, but Harry had Milotic protect herself and Dusknoir with Protect and then had Dusknoir use Shadow Ball on Solrock and Milotic use Hydro Pump on Lunatone, who used Light Screen. Since Solrock's Solar Beam was the biggest threat, Harry had Dusknoir attack with Shadow Ball and had Milotic use Hydro Pump on it, defeating Solrock and leaving Liza alone. Harry ordered Dusknoir to use Dark Pulse and Milotic another Hydro Pump, leaving Lunatone unable to battle. "The winner is Hadrian from Viridian City!" The referee said as Tate and Liza returned their Pokemon. Harry returned his Pokemon and walked towards Tate and Liza. "Congratulations!" Tate and Liza said in twin speak. "We present you with the Mind Badge!" Liza said, handing Harry the badge. "Proof of your victory over us!" Tate finished. "Also, 7000 Pokedollars will be transfered into your account." Liza added. "Thanks," Harry said, somewhat distracted with thoughts over his performance. The battle didn't last long, but Harry felt that his training was worthwhile and that his Pokemon had performed at the desired level. Harry left the Mossdeep City Gym, thinking of improvements to his techniques. Harry decided to train his other Pokemon and then use his Aerodactyl to fly to Sootopolis City for his eighth badge. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was ecstatic to have his battle with Juan and was walking to the gym right now. Soon, Harry would have his eighth badge and then he could begin training seriously again. Harry was just about to touch the door.... And then his Xtransceiver informed him of a call from Lance. "Hey, Lance, whats up?" Harry asked. "Can you get to the Weather Institute? Team Aqua and Magma are there trying to get something. I'd go myself, but I'm undercover and I can't risk my cover." "Sure. Stop and if possible gather intel to help your investigation?" Harry asked. "Yes, that would be much appreciated." Lance replied. "Okay, I'll go in disguise though. I'm going to use two Legendaries and two Pokemon restored from fossils, well three, but only two are considered formerly extinct... I think you would drool if you saw my Rayquaza." Yeah, Harry was pleased when he found a Rayquaza fossil. It took immense power to resurrect, but Harry had a Zapdos, two powerful electric Pokemon, magic, and storm elemental powers. "A Rayquaza?" Lance asked. "You're right, I would drool. Good luck, Harry. I look forward to viewing your battle and seeing what Legendaries you have, but I have to go." "Take care." Harry replied, and Lance ended the call. Harry sighed in annoyance and then teleported away. Harry arrived in his castle moments later and placed his current Poke Balls into stasis and withdrew the Poke Balls for Rayquaza, Lugia, Cradily, Armaldo and two others. That done, Harry put on a black outfit which was bullet resistant, fire retardant, resistant to electricity, and was gilded in gold with a gold plated mask to protect his identity and distorted his voice. Harry had to force himself not to go full super-hero mode and go overboard on features. That was very hard for him. Harry teleported away, ready for battle. Harry arrived near the Weather Institute and disillusioned himself and began taking out the Team Aqua sentries, leaving them stunned, devoid of weapons, communication devices, and Pokemon. Harry also learned from their minds that they wanted to use Kyogre to expand the oceans, which Harry found to be extremely stupid. Still, Harry entered the Institute and began picking off the Team Aqua Grunts and quickly picked them off in pairs, stunning the Pokemon and returning them. Eventually, Harry opted to deal with the leader of the operation and her surviving agents. Fortunately, Harry arrived just in time to witness a Team Magma Agent reveal himself. Harry teleported behind him, snatched the info the agent bragged about, kicked him off the satellite and stunned his Ditto for good measure. "Team Aqua! You're all under arrest!" Harry said, flashing his deactivated temporary agent badge from his time with Lance. They wanted him to be taken seriously by Team Rocket and be able to actually arrest people, but Harry got to keep the badge as a memento. "I don't think so G-Man!" Shelly said with a sneer. "Team Aqua attack him!" The Grunts sent out their Pokemon and Harry calmly withdrew his Lugia's Poke Ball while psychically redirecting the attacks. "Go Lugia! Use Thunder Wave!" Harry said and Lugia quickly paralyzed all of the remaining Team Aqua people. "Well. That was anti-climatic." Still, Harry began restraining Team Aqua and stripping them of weapons, communication devices, and Pokemon. "How did you get a Lugia?" Max asked from nearby, his awe obvious. "I caught him after defeating him during one of his rages." Harry replied, his voice distorted by his mask. "He was angered that his more powerful mate refused to allow him to be a father to their child, and he had to be defeated to save lives." Lugia had become much more powerful under Harry's guidance. "Anyway, I have to take these scumbags into custody. Bye." Harry said, before teleporting away with his prisoners in tow. After dropping off the prisoners at Hoenn's G-Man Headquarters and giving his report, Harry returned to his island to exchange Pokemon and change out of his disguise, and then returned to Sootopolis for his next gym battle. Harry had some new goals too, catch the Regi Pokemon, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. If Team Aqua or Magma succeeded in their goals, then Harry would likely need them to contain Groudon and Kyogre's power. Plus, it would be worth it to keep them out of the hands of weak trainers. Harry entered the Sootopolis Gym, this time without interruption. "Ah, a challenger!" Juan said. "Welcome to the Sootopolis Gym, I am Juan, the gym leader." "I'm Hadrian from Viridian City and I've come to challenge you for the Rain Badge." Harry said. "Excellent! It will be a Double Battle and then a three-on-three Pokemon battle," Juan said, and Harry nodded, having researched Juan. Juan's butler and referee took his place and reiterated what Juan said and stated that only Harry, the challenger, may substitute his Pokemon. Juan sent out his Sealeo and Seaking, and Harry sent out his Gardevoir and Dusknoir. Harry started the party with an order for Dusknoir to restrain them and then had Gardevoir use Hypnosis on them both, much to Juan's annoyance. Harry had them bound with Destiny Bond and then had them both use Dream Eater, with Dusknoir adding Hex and Gardevoir using Draining Kiss. It was boring, but Harry was trying to exploit status more and not use so much brute force. Eventually, Harry had Gardevoir use Magical Leaf on Seaking and Dusknoir use Thunder Punch on Sealeo, which left them unable to battle. "Impressive, if greatly lacking in elegance," Juan commented. "I'm not into pageantry," Harry replied, returning his Gardevoir and Dusknoir and sending out his Sceptile. Juan looked as if he bit down a sarcastic remark and sent out his Luvdisc and had it use Sweet Kiss, which was countered with Protect and then a Quick Attack followed up by a brutal Leaf Blade attack and Mega Drain to finish it, and leaving Juan shocked by the brutality and ugliness of Harry's battle style. Juan returned his Luvdisk and sent out Whiscash and ordered it to use Hyper Beam, but Harry had Sceptile dodge with Quick Attack while charging up a Solar Beam, which was Harry's new favorite improvised move and it blasted Whiscash away, severely damaged. It was finished off by Seed Bomb. Juan returned his defeated Whiscash and Harry returned his Sceptile, feeling that it had worked hard enough and that it would be risky to leave in play for much longer. Harry sent out his Altaria, much to Juan's surprise. Juan was expecting another Electric-type or Grass-type, but Juan suspected that Altaria had skills that Harry felt would bring him victory, and his opponents victory was a near-certainty considering his Dusknoir's and Gardevoir's Destiny Bond and the Dream Eater/Hypnosis/Hex/Draining Kiss combination. "Go my dear old friend," Juan said, sending out his Milotic. Harry wasted no time in ordering Altaria to use Perish Song, much to Juan's annoyance. Juan sighed. "Then we will take your Altaria with us! Twister!" Harry smirked and had Altaria use Aerial Ace and use the Twister against Milotic and Juan, hitting Milotic with incredible force and knocking it down hard and forcing it to use Recover.... That Recover was the only thing that kept it able to battle after being hit with Solar Beam. Until the Perish Song took effect and caused it to faint. "Milotic is unable to battle! The winner is Hadrian from Viridian City!" Sebastian announced. "Congratulations, Hadrian!" Juan said, returning his Milotic. Harry did the same with his Altaria. "You weren't at all elegant, but your using my Milotic's Twister against it was brilliant! Your Pokemon are all very well trained and quite possibly Elite Four level." "Thank you, Juan." Harry said politely. "You have trained them to high levels in a short time and you still have an excellent bond with them, which is surprising and impressive." Juan said. "Anyway... I, Juan, present you with the Rain Badge, proof of your victory over me! Eight thousand Pokedollars will also be transferred into your account. The Ever Grande Conference will be beginning in six months time in Ever Grande City.... I'm sure you will spend a lot of time training?" Harry noticed the questioning tone and replied. "Yes, my older Pokemon need refresher training and I may catch some new Pokemon too." After exchanging polite goodbyes, Harry left the Sootopolis City Gym. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Harry having attained his eighth and final required badge, he left to train on his families Hoenn estate. It went very well, and by this time Harry felt that he was something of an expert at training and raising strong Pokemon. Harry got all of his Hoenn Pokemon up to the champion level, which was level seventy-five or higher, but Harry preferred to compare his Pokemon to Lance's or Steven's and theirs were in the eighties and high seventies, and now his were all level 85. It was hard, but his Pokemon were well-prepared and were willing to work hard to become strong and master their moves. Harry was extremely pleased with his Hoenn Pokemon and their work ethic. Harry wasn't just training his Hoenn Pokemon though, he was also training his Pokemon caught for the Kanto and Johto Leagues too. Harry focused on training those who could Mega-Evolve, and his Dragonite, Kingdra, and Harry could finally Mega-Evolve his Aerodactyl. Harry now had several Pokemon who reached the limit of the current scale for measuring levels, but everyone knew that Pokemon just kept growing in power as long as they trained. The level system was only useful to a certain point, level 100, but they weren't unbeatable and Harry knew that. Charizard seemed pretty close to it though. Charizard beat Registeel and Regice, but required Mega-Evolution to beat Regirock and even then it was a long fight that Charizard refused to retreat from. Still, they were beaten, and Harry started training them and even taught them some new moves to compensate for their weaknesses. It was one month into his training that Harry was called again by Lance. "Hey, Lance," Harry said, before noticing Lance's troubled look. "What's wrong?" "Team Aqua has captured Groudon and Kyogre, and their leader Archie has the Red Orb. The Blue Orb has merged with Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, which seems to be super-charged. Can you get to Monsu Island and bring your Rayquaza? They'll be meeting soon and Team Magma will be asking for Groudon." "I can, and I'll bring the Regi's and my own two surprises. Ten minutes." Harry said. Lance nodded and ended the call. Harry exchanged his Pokemon and outfit, bringing Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Resurrecting the three of them was power intensive, but the drain taxed his magical power and caused it to grow. That and the familiar bonds had grown his power 15% in two years, but that was nothing and Harry still planned to grow his power even further. Harry teleported to the location closest to Monsu Island, called out his Rayquaza and had it fly him to there. Harry had to use a Bubble-Head Charm to avoid breathing ozone, but that was no trouble. Harry quickly arrived at Monsu Island, flying high on his Rayquaza and unconcerned about the attention he was drawing. His Rayquaza was level 90 and Harry intended to use it and possibly catch himself another Groudon and Kyogre. Harry arrived near a metal structure and a shocked Team Aqua and Magma, and also noticed Lance in disguise. Rayquaza landed, but was ready to attack at a moments notice and Harry climbed off Rayquaza. "You're all under arrest." Harry deadpanned with his voice distorted, dismissing them all as threats. Team Aqua looked at each other and laughed, with Team Magma joining them. "Take your time, let it set in," Harry replied calmly, but loud enough to be heard. "I control Kyogre! It'll take more than one Pokemon to stop me, kid!" Archie replied. "Interesting theory... shall we test it?" Harry asked with a smirk. Rayquaza was already negating all weather effects. Harry knew his Rayquaza could beat Kyogre and Kyogre having an amateur commanding it would be a boon. Harry blasted back Team Aqua and Magma, doing so gently with Lance and even causing him to land more lightly. "Rayquaza, Thunder Wave!" Harry ordered, leaving both teams paralyzed and directing a dart at Lance with the antidote. Archie, however, was shielded by the power of the Red Orb and was close to a Helicopter. Harry felt that was very bad, but then things got even worse and Harry was distracted by bad news. "Sir! Groudon was set free!" Came a voice over Team Aqua's communications. "Kyogre! Sink the land into the sea!" Archie ordered, once he was in the air; uncaring of the betrayal of his people. Nothing happened and Archie looked confused. "Performance issues?" Harry asked mockingly, causing Lance and most of Team Magma to snicker. "Kyogre is powerless when Rayquaza is nearby! Lance, wherever you are, these idiots are paralyzed and can be taken into custody!" Harry called out. "I'll leave the Regis here to back you up!" Harry said, before calling out Regirock, Registeel, and Regice and flying away, unaided; followed by Rayquaza. "Well, it looks like it's gonna be Rayquaza VS Groudon and Kyogre, but I'll have Lugia even things out to our favor.... Go Lugia! Aid Rayquaza against them!" Lugia and Rayquaza were faced with a tidal wave, which they countered with Hyper Beam and Solar Beam; respectively, and then both used Thunder on Kyogre causing it to roar in agony and then use Hydro Pump, which was dodged by Rayquaza. Rayquaza used Solar Beam and Lugia used Thunder, inflicting severe damage to Kyogre, freeing it from Archie's control and freeing Archie of the Red Orb. A quick telekinetic pull and Harry was the proud new owner of a Red Orb, and could now tap into his Groudon's full power. Lugia thankfully had the foresight to save Archie from drowning when he fell, Harry didn't even think about it. A quick teleport into the room containing Ash Ketchum and Harry acquired had the Blue Orb too and Harry messed with Ash and Pikachu's mind enough to make them believe that it vanished into thin air. Harry would be telling Lance the same thing, but the Orbs would be disappearing and merging with his Groudon and Kyogre.... Primal Reversion was a mighty power that Harry wanted to indirectly control. It would enable him to defeat countless evil enemies; even armies of them at the same time. Harry knew that he could trust himself, but wasn't willing to entrust such power to others. Harry also knew that if he misused such power it would be easily stripped from his Groudon and Kyogre, and that they would likely overcome the Master Balls they were caught in and become free. Bad things seemed to happen to those who abused such power and Harry had no desire to lose any power. Harry used his power to protect others and to lose that power would be to endanger others.... Harry had no desire for that to happen. With the battle won, Harry had his Lugia fly him back to the ruins with Rayquaza closely following them. "Judging by your pleased look, you were the winner." Lance commented. "Of course," Harry replied, as if any other outcome were impossible. "Kyogre was freed from Archie's control and both Groudon and Kyogre returned to their homes. The Red Orb vanished and may have had any of its residual power exhausted during the battle and disappeared because of it." Harry reported and Lance nodded, seeing that it was as good a theory as any. "Once Team Aqua and Magma are securely in custody you're free to go," Lance informed Harry, who just nodded in reply. "Good. I have more training to do." Thankfully, G-Men forces soon arrived and took members of both teams into custody and Harry was free to go, but opted to socialize with Lance some and talked of his dragons. "Well, then you should be a Dragon-type expert or Dragon Master. It's really not a hard status to achieve by the commonly accepted definition. There is no grand or secret knowledge that you need to know. You just need dragons and be skilled in training and commanding them, which you are from the sound of it." Lance said. "You can claim the Dragon Master title as much as myself or Clair." "Awesome. Then I'm gonna start wearing my Dragon Master cape." Harry said, to Lance's amusement. "You don't have to wear a cape because you're a Dragon Master," Lance pointed out. "I know, but you're a bad influence and have inspired me to start wearing capes. Plus, it's awesome looking. It's jet black with gold gilding and a silver dragon on prominent display and has a blood red lining." Harry said, and Lance began visualizing that. "Okay. That does sound awesome." Lance conceeded. "Good luck in the Ever Grande Conference, Harry. I won't be able to attend, though. I've got to defend my championship again." "I understand. Just beat them extra hard if they get to you." "I will. Goodbye, Harry." Lance said, walking away. "Bye!" Harry said, before teleporting back home to change clothes and then train some more.